New Pony In Town
by Le Critical Writer
Summary: My go at writing a story as a Critic, something simple to start me off as its my first FanFic. Now I can know what authors go through. Reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1: A New Start

**Props go to kickass222urmom for thinking of Blaze's first name, I really got stuck there.**

**I'll be releasing a new chapter every other day, as long as I can keep up.**

The new colt was making his way down the wooded path pulling his converted ambulance wagon, which was not unlike those used by settler ponies, with all his furniture and belongings behind him. He was a Pegasus with a light yellow coat and a cloudy red coloured mane. His Cutie Mark was a bottle of red medicine. He was on his way to his new house in a small town called Ponyville, a town much like his old one. His new home was a hollowed out tree that the estate pony had described as the luxury form of housing in this part of Equestria on the edge of the town, near something called the Everfree Forest. His name was Dr Blaze Carousel, or Blaze to his friends, and he was moving from Hayton. He was on his way here to study the Everfree forest and its wildlife, plants and eco-system, but more specifically to see if they could be used to make medicine. As he crested a hill and saw both the Everfree forest on his left, Ponyville to his right, and a massive apple orchard, he realised he was hungry. He heard a rustling in the canvas behind him and as he turned to look his pet Guinea pig Hammy jumped on to the seat of the wagon.

"Squee Squee" he said, rubbing his belly to indicate he too was hungry.

"Okay, we'll stop over there for a picnic then get to the house in a bit." said the colt, indicating a small clearing next to the road that was set back against the woods.

He walked over to spot he had indicated to Hammy and took the wagon harness off his back. As Hammy jumped down the colt went round to the back of the wagon, opened the drop down flap and started searching for the basket he had put his picnic in. When he found it between the wardrobe and the books chest, he grabbed the handle with his mouth and walked over to where Hammy was sitting. He expertly grabbed the blanket from the basket as he threw the basket into the air, laid out the blanket and grabbed the basket again with his mouth; all the while Hammy was sitting there with a bemused look on his face.

"Oh, sorry" he said "Didn't mean to show off.

This merely made Hammy raised his eyebrow, but was soon won over by the tin of nuts Blaze placed on the blanket.

As for the colt, he preferred a hay and flower sandwich, with blueberry jam. As he sat down on the blanket and started eating the sandwich, while thinking about the number of things he had to do when he arrived at his new home, he heard some rustling in the bushes across the road. Both he and Hammy looked up, looked at one another then looked over at the bush that was rustling.

Blaze stood up as whatever was in the bush made its way to the front, then suddenly…

…a small bunny jumped out.

"Whew" said Blaze as the small bunny hopped across the road towards them. "Thought you might be something bigger" he said as the bunny stopped and sat on the blanket.

"Want something to eat little guy?" asked Blaze, to which the bunny replied with a nod.

Blaze opened the basket and grabbed a carrot, which he then handed to the bunny, who began to nibble on it.

"So, are you a wild bunny?" asked Blaze, looking down at the small rabbit. As soon as he had said this, there was a rustling from somewhere behind the bush where the bunny had appeared.

"One of your friends?" said Blaze as the bunny looked up.

"Angel?" asked a quiet and shy voice from the bush.

"Hello?" said Blaze to the mysterious voice, looking up.

He heard a small yelp, so went over to investigate. Behind the bush was another pony, a Pegasus with a light yellow coat, almost the same as his, and a pink mane, kneeling down to the floor and covering her face with her hooves.

"Who are you?" asked Blaze, to which the other pony removed her hooves from her face to look at.

"I-, I-, I'm Fluttershy. I was feeding my pet bunny Angel, but t- then he ran off. Have you seen him?" She asked.

"Do you mean this bunny?" said Blaze, moving to reveal the picnic with Angel and Hammy watching the scene interestedly.

"O- Oh yes. Thank you!" said Fluttershy as she walked over and picked Angel up in her hooves and began to cradle him. "Momma thought you had run off" she said, while Angel huffed and looked annoyed. She turned around again and blushed as she realised Blaze was still there.

"T-Thank you for finding Angel" she said. She looked to where Angel had been sitting and noticed Hammy for the first time. "Oooh, you have a pet too" she said, turning to look at Blaze.

"Yeah" he said "His names Hammy, he's a Guinea Pig. Oh, and my names Dr Blaze Carousel, but Blaze for short" he said, realising he hadn't told Fluttershy his name.

"I don't recognize you, a-are you new here?" she asked.

"Oh yes, I was just moving into town as a matter of fact." As he said this, Fluttershy looked over to the ambulance insignia on the side of the wagon.

"O-Oh, is that an ambulance?"

"Sort of. I used to be an emergency doctor, but I didn't need it any more so I just use it for moving stuff around." he said, turning around to Hammy and Angel eating happily on the blanket.

"Oh, well, welcome to Ponyville" she said to Blaze. "Do you know where your house is?"

"Sort of" he replied with a grin "I have a map, and I don't think there are many houses near hear."

"Okay then" she said "I should probably get back to my house, I have lots of animals to feed. Sorry." said Fluttershy.

"Oh, it's ok. Nice meeting you Fluttershy."

"It was nice meeting you too, Dr Carousel."

"Please, just call me Blaze"

She smiled, flying over to where Angel was sitting on the blanket, nibbling the remains of the carrot. She swept him up in her mane and went back into the bushes from where she had appeared minutes earlier, thanking Blaze again for finding Angel.

Blaze turned to Hammy "See, we haven't even seen our house and we've already met one nice pony. I told you moving here was a good idea." To this Hammy just shrugged and squeaked at him with his mouth full.

"I do NOT like her." He said, feeling his face go hot "Now hurry up, I want to get to the house soon. We still have to get some proper food from the store, AND move everything in." He picked up the blanket and basket, chewing on the last morsel of sandwich and thinking back to the conversation he had just had with Fluttershy. She seemed nice, and clearly loved animals. As he put the basket in the back of the wagon, he realised maybe Hammy was right.

On the other hoof, he was only a Guinea Pig.

But a smart one.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy moved through the bush towards the hidden path she used for moving animals to their new homes, but stopped when she heard the new pony talking.<p>

"See, we haven't even seen our house and we've already met one nice pony. I told you moving here was a good idea." After this she heard a small squeak and heard him continue. "I do NOT like her." She blushed to this. "Now hurry up, I want to get to the house soon. We still have to get some proper food from the store, and move everything in".

He seemed nice, and he was the only pony she knew other than herself who understood what their pets said.

She smiled at this and began walking back to her house with Angel still in her mane.

**So what does everyone think so far?**


	2. Chapter 2: Settling In

**Already halfway through the third chapter, so have this one early.**

Blaze made his way up the gravel path towards the hollowed out tree as the sun had started setting. The plan had been to get there, move everything into the house and buy some food from the local stores.

However, thanks to a fallen tree and not wanting to go through the centre of Ponyville with an ambulance, he had had to go all the way around and it was now too late for shopping, so he decided to concentrate on moving the stuff inside the house before it got dark.

But first he needed some light.

"Hammy, go inside and open the windows so we can get some light. I'll look for the lanterns."

Hammy had spent the last 8 hours on a wagon, and wasn't best pleased to be bossed around.

"Squee." he said.

"Because I said so. Now hurry up, or we won't get the stuff in on time. Oh, and I get the room at the top of stairs, the one across from the study." he said.

Hammy huffed. He didn't much care if he even got a room, he just wanted to check the house out.

Blaze found one of the lanterns and lit it, carrying it swinging from his mouth into the front room of the hollowed out tree.

It was a spacious but bare area. To the left was a curved staircase going up the back wall to the biggest branch that held 3 rooms. Under this was the kitchen, and on the opposite side of the house were 3 more rooms on the ground floor he had yet to look into.

As he walked into the kitchen, and as he put the lantern down he saw a note on a basket of cupcakes and muffins:

"Dear new pony,

I'm Pinkie Pie, and I would have thrown a welcoming party for you, 'cept I had to go so here's a basket of cupcakes to cheer you up until I get back and throw a HUGE okie dokie lokie party for ya!

Pinkie Pie!"

He put the note down and realised he had read the note in an exceptionally fast voice. He then noticed that Hammy had snuck up and was already eating a cupcake.

"Hammy…"

"Squeak?" he said, with a face that showed apparent angelic innocence.

"Well, let's go check out the rest of the house BEFORE eating all the snacks."

Hammy shrugged and scurried up the stairs.

Blaze sighed and decided to follow him and check out his room. As it turned out, the third room was an upstairs bathroom which connected to his bedroom. Both rooms had sizeable windows, but it was the study that grabbed his attention. As well as space for his desk, bookshelves and equipment, there was a small door leading to a balcony with an awe inspiring view of Ponyville in the evening that had engrossed Hammy.

Blaze whistled as he stepped out and looked over the view and the sea of stars above.

"That view alone is worth the price of the whole house. Come on, we better hurry if we want to get the stuff in." he said as he turned around to head down the stairs.

-2 Hours Later-

It was truly dark now. Blaze had moved a lot of the furniture into place and placed lanterns around, but half of the furniture still cluttered up his living room and there was lots to be done. And he had no idea how he was going to get the wardrobe, bookcase and bed up the narrow staircase.

Oh well, for now he could sleep where the bed was, and enlist the help of some Moving Ponies in the morning.

"Come on Hammy, let's settle in for the night. Oh, and those 4 cupcakes you ate are your dinner" he said with a smirk.

Hammy couldn't care, he just wanted to sleep.

Fluttershy made sure her animals were settling in for the night in their beds and nests. She loved looking over the animals, it filled her with a warm feeling of accomplishment that she could look after them.

She made sure Angel was going to sleep before walking up the stairs to her room and looking out at the view of Ponyville, wondering if there was anything she had to do tomorrow. Content she wasn't forgetting anything, she laid down under the covers and switched off the light, thinking about that day's events, and her meeting with the new pony. Blaze.

-The Next Morning-

Blaze was falling. Fast. He tried to use his wings but he was paralyzed, unable to move his wings or even shout as the ground came closer and closer and…

He woke with a start. It had been the same old nightmare as other every night. He hadn't told anypony about it, only Hammy knew he had nightmares but Blaze had never told even him about them. He had a horrible feeling that every time the dream ended, he was just a few inches closer to the ground.

He didn't want to think about what would happen if he didn't wake up in time.

_Not the time_, he thought. He had a dozen errands to run today. For a start, Hammy's run had broken in the trip, so he had to find another one on top of finding some Moving Ponies to help with the furniture, plus food. He realised he would need a cart. After a blueberry muffin he grabbed his saddlebag and, leaving Hammy strict instructions, that he knew would be ignored, not to eat anymore cupcakes or muffins, he went in to town to find one.

He stopped on his way in to town. He didn't have a clue where to start. He decided to head to the town centre and get further directions there. Sure enough, once he arrived he spotted several stalls selling food, but he still needed a cart.

He remembered the spot he was standing in – between the Town Hall and the hollowed out tree house – and set off in search. After asking the ponies around the town where he might be able to get one, he headed over to a stall selling apples with a bored looking orange Earth pony near the edge of town.

"Hello, I was wondering if you could help me. You see I just moved to town and need to get some stuff, and I was wondering if I could borrow a cart?" he said, looking over the apples on sale. "And buy some apples."

"Well ah course ah can help yah out, specially since yer new to town." She extended her hoof "Ma names Applejack. Nice to meet yah." She said, shaking Blazes hoof vigorously up and down. "Each apple is only a Bit, and you can use this cart over here for your shopping. Now, how many apples was it you wanted to buy?"

" Uhh, a dozen please" said Blaze, slightly taken back by the ponies outgoingness.

"Okay, here yah are. 12 Bits please, and when yer done with the cart just bring it up to Sweet Apple Acres. Oh, and welcome to Ponyville!" she said, smiling.

After thanking Applejack for the apples and letting him borrow the cart, he set off towards the location he had memorized in the town.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash looked down into the town from the cloud she was hiding on. She had been following the new pony – the Pegasus with a cloudy red mane – since he had arrived in town that morning. There was something about him, something she couldn't place.<p>

She didn't trust him. There was something wrong.

She remembered every Pegasus she had gone to flight school with, but this wasn't one of them. How was that possible? Every Pegasus had to go through flight school. He gave her an uneasy feeling.

And why didn't he use his wings? Not even to hover or reach high shelves. There was no Pegasus she knew who acted like that.

She had to find out about him.

* * *

><p>After an hour of buying food, Blaze decided to go and look for some more lanterns and lamp oil, for until he got the power running. And he would need scrolls and quills if he was going to start his research and studying anytime soon. Plus he still had to find somepony who sold a Guinea Pig run.<p>

He sighed. It was going to be a while before he got back to his house. Then a thought struck him, Fluttershy loved animals, so surely she would have a run? He resolved to find out where she lived and go ask her.

First though, he had to get more supplies. Seeing a shop called the Sofas and Quills, he decided to buy scrolls and quills first. As he made his way over he saw a purple unicorn head out followed by a baby dragon carrying an armful of scrolls and quills. He stopped and put the cart to the side, and entered the store. Sofas and high quality quills and scrolls were displayed around the store.

"Well, it delivers what it promises" he muttered to himself and chuckled. He then walked up to the store owner. "Hello, I was wondering if you had any drawing scrolls, writing scrolls and quills for sale."

"Unfortunately that last unicorn just bought all the writing scrolls and quills, but I do have some drawing scrolls left." said the shopkeeper.

_Drat. Oh well, that will have to do for now,_ he thought. He bought a dozen drawing scrolls then thanked the pony at the register. As he walked out of the store he saw a rainbow-maned Pegasus fly quickly overhead, but thought nothing of it. Then he realised, he was supposed to meet the Moving Ponies at his house in 10 minutes. After dumping the scrolls in the cart, he ran back towards his house. Lanterns would have to wait.

-An hour later-

After helping the Moving Ponies move the furniture into place, he paid the three Pegasus ponies and gave the blonde-maned cross eyed one the last muffin (thanks to Hammy eating the others), Blaze set out to Fluttershy's home, whose location he had learnt from the Moving Ponies, with the cart to ask about a Run for Hammy.

He was just thinking about the daffodil and blueberry jam sandwich he was going to make when he got back, when he rounded the corner and saw Fluttershy scratching at the ground outside her house.

"Hello Fluttershy" he said as he got closer.

Fluttershy let out a small scream until she turned around and saw it was the nice pony she had met yesterday in the woods.

"O-oh, hello" she said quietly.

"Oh, sorry" said Blaze "I didn't mean to startle you." He suddenly had butterflies in his stomach, just like her Cutie Mark.

"Oh, it's alright. Was there something you wanted to ask?" she said, back to her normal voice.

"Well, I was wondering if you had a spare animal run that I could buy, you see, Hammy's broke when we moved here." He said, scratching the ground. Why was he being shy around her?

"Oh yes, I think I have a spare one, but please, you don't need to buy it. You can have it, I don't need it. Think of it as a welcome to Ponyville gift"

"That's really nice of you" he said, looking up and smiling.

Fluttershy smiled back and started to walk towards her house. After a few minutes of looking around the back of her house, she dragged out an almost new animal Run which Blaze ran over to help carry. Fluttershy smiled appreciatively and Blaze felt his face go hot. After they put the Run on the cart, he turned back to Fluttershy.

"Thank you Fluttershy, this means a lot to me."

"Oh, no really, it's ok" said Fluttershy starting to blush.

"I do have one question though, what were you doing when I arrived?"

"Oh, that. I was just looking for some worms for the birds in my garden. It gets really hard to find them sometimes though. And it's not very nice carrying them in my mouth"

"Hmmm" said Blaze as he thought this over. "Thank you again for the Run, I can't thank you enough, but I should go. Hammy ate nearly all the muffins in the house while I was gone today"

Fluttershy giggled. "Angel did that once. It was nice seeing you again" she said.

"Nice seeing you too" he said as the butterflies started doing backflips in his stomach "Bye."

"Bye" she smiled.

He put the carts saddle on and started walking back to his house and an impatient Hammy, wondering why he was so shy around this one mare.

* * *

><p>All the while, Rainbow Dash had been following him. She thought she'd been busted when he saw her and started running, but it was just to talk to the Moving Ponies, but why had he been talking to Fluttershy? And why had Fluttershy given him that miniature house?<p>

She would ask her eventually, but right now she had a load of thunder clouds to deal with.

**So what do you think? In case you're wondering, a Run is a small house for pets like rabbits and guinea pigs. It's a British term.**


	3. Chapter 3: Research and Discovery

It had been 3 hours since Blaze got back from Fluttershy's house. He had unpacked most of his books and other things. He had finally checked out the other 3 rooms on the ground floor which had turned out to be a broom closet with the power mains, meaning he now had power, a lounge and another bathroom. He hadn't had time to unpack his test tubes and lab equipment into his study yet, and the box was reminding he had yet more things to do. He had to start his journal soon as well.

_Later_, he thought. He was sitting in his study at his desk eating the daffodil and blueberry jam sandwich he had been waiting for, thinking about all his other jobs. He looked around the room. He had set up his half empty book shelves, which, with the pile of empty boxes and the chest, desk and balcony, made the room seem fuller.

He smiled. He went over to the chest and opened it, revealing an acoustic guitar. He had always loved the strumming noise it made, but his skills were better assigned to being a doctor. He was good with medicine, administering, making, and even researching it. He looked at his Cutie Mark, a bottle of red medicine. Spot on.

Never mind. He looked back at the guitar. He still loved playing. He picked it up and walked onto the balcony with it. He sat down and started strumming it, all the time looking at the evening view of Ponyville, and the large tree he now knew to be Fluttershy's home.

The thought of her made him smile as he started playing.

-The Next Day-

Blaze woke from a peaceful sleep. Playing always helped alleviate the nightmare, like it was a medicine itself. He got up and stretched his wings sadly. He walked down to the stocked kitchen. He still had to get used to waking up somewhere new every day, where you hardly knew anypony. He didn't have much to do. He had to go into town to get some books on the Everfree forest and see if Sofas and Quills had any more scrolls and quills.

Then he had to travel into the Everfree forest to start documenting. But he knew that place was different.

He knew it wasn't a normal forest, and he didn't need the rumours and legends circling around Equestria to tell him. The way ponies avoided it, the way it sent a chill down his back. It didn't matter. He had gone everywhere else, so this was the only place left.

He grabbed his saddlebag and walked outside to where he had set up Hammy's run. Hammy had loved the run as soon as he had seen it. What he didn't love, however, was being made to get up and go into town with Blaze while he had an aching stomach.

"Well it's your own fault for eating nearly all the cupcakes and muffins," Blaze said when he saw the look on Hammy's face. "Besides, you've shown me you can't be trusted after yesterday"

The look on Hammy's face could have broken rock at this point, but Blaze merely picked him and put him in one of the saddlebags. Hammy tutted but Blaze just started walking towards town. He had returned the cart to the apple farm, Sweet Apple Acres, earlier in the day. And for some reason, he couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched. Oh well, probably him being paranoid.

-2 hours later-

The library pony hadn't been in, but her assistant Spike had helped Blaze find some suitable books. As he sat down to read some over lunch, it dawned on him that the Everfree forest was a dangerous place. Manticores, Timberwolves, even Ursa's. He would have to use his camouflage suit. It wasn't the first time he had had to enter a dangerous area in search of medicinal plants. He knew how to avoid dangerous animals if he had too.

As he read through the books, he made a list of the plants that were already tested for medicinal uses and memorized what they looked like. After finishing lunch and putting the plate in the kitchen he adorned his camouflage suit, grabbed his saddle bag and packed it for in case he found unknown plants and set off towards the Everfree forest.

-3 and a Half Hours Later-

After hours of searching away from the path, he hadn't found any new plants, mostly just Everfree vines and Heart Fire flowers. He had been going in roughly the same direction, following a path on a map he had outlined. He was getting tired, and he knew it would get dark soon, but as he looked up he saw some sort of clearing ahead. He couldn't see space, but there was light ahead and almost no light made it through the canopy of leaves and vines. He hoped it wasn't a Timberwolves nest. As he moved closer to the clearing, it became obvious it wasn't just any clearing.

As he broke into the sunlight, he looked over thorned flowers to a massive clearing. It was full of plants he had never seen before, and it wasn't anything like the Everfree forest. It looked to be completely unexplored, it wasn't on any map, and was at least a few hundred meters across. There was a rocky outcrop near the centre, with several trees atop it. He wondered how this place was even here, in the middle of the Everfree forest. He guessed that the thorned flowers were somehow keeping back the forest that surrounded the clearing, and that if was going to start studying the clearing, he may as well start there.

He attempted to pull one out of the ground, but the roots went down maybe 5 hoofs he guessed. Realising he couldn't get a sample now, he pulled out a scroll and pencil and from his saddlebag and quickly sketched the flower. He took some of the petals then moved on the actual clearing.

So far, he hadn't spotted any wildlife, and guessed that if there was any they would be hiding from him, undoubtedly because he was the first pony to step hoof here. Other than the soft whistle of the wind, it was completely silent. There weren't many different plants, and there were lots of flowers he recognised, though decided not to pick. He even spotted a bee hive in one of the tree's on the rocky outcrop protruding from the centre of the clearing. He needed to get up there.

As he climbed up the outcrop, he smelt something he couldn't place. It somehow smelt sour, but had an edge of sweetness to it. He ignored it and kept climbing. He was rewarded when he reached the top. There was a small area of flat land with several trees on it, but it was higher than he had expected. He could clearly see over the Everfree forest from here. He looked over the view and spotted the tip of his house many miles in the distance. He would have to come back here in the morning. This place had massive scientific value. He took out his map and drew a circle around the area he had reached, and labelled it the Everfree Breach.

* * *

><p>Journal of Dr Blaze Carousel, Entry 126 - I have recently moved to the small town of Ponyville, in hopes that the Everfree forest located nearby will hold the plant I have been looking for. The longer it takes for me to find it, the less good I can do when I find it and make a cure. Today I got some books from the library on the Everfree forest's plants, and crossed off any that couldn't be made into medicine, which were all of them. However, as I searched the forest for new plants, I stumbled upon a huge clearing with a completely different eco-system to the Everfree around it. It was surrounded by blue, thorned flowers that seemed to just stop the Everfree in its tracks. I decided to call these flowers Everfree Wall. I tried to take one back as a sample, but it was stuck solid into the ground, the roots going maybe 5 hoofs down into the ground, so all I could do is take petals and draw a sketch, and boiling the petals doesn't seem to produce anything over than sweet smelling water.<p>

However, I saw at least a dozen other plants that were completely unrecorded in any books that could produce any type of medicine. The clearing itself wasn't marked on maps, so I have decided to label it myself as the Everfree Breach. As it is, no-pony else has ever set hoof there, ever. There were several signs of animal life, but I couldn't see any actual animals. If I'm going to properly work out the eco-system there and how the plants grow, I'm going to have to find somepony who's good with animals so I can get a better picture of the place.

Luckily, I already know of somepony who can help me with the animals. Plus I can give her a gift for already helping me out. I hope she can help me. I HAVE to find this cure soon.

Blaze put down the pencil and smiled. He turned to go and make the gift he had thought up for her before he went to see her in the morning.

**Since posting the second chapter I've had reviews pointing out the speech grammar, rest assured it will be fixed by Chapter 4. I apologize, I use British English where this isn't a problem, as apposed to standard American English.**

**Thanks for the reviews so far, they help. Any profesionally written one will probably be replied to, but feel free to leave comments.**

**On a side note, I'm sick so updates may take longer than expected.**


	4. Chapter 4: Documenting

**From now on *** indicates a POV change**

Blaze woke up from the same nightmare. He could have sworn it was getting worse with every occurrence. He didn't dwell on the thought though, just prepared and ate a quick breakfast, ate it and finished Fluttershy's gift. He hoped she would like it and imagined her reaction as he wrapped it and put it in his saddlebag. On his way out, he grabbed a half empty tin of nuts which were usually reserved as treats, but he thought what the hay, he was in a good mood. Hammy squeaked with joy when Blaze placed them in front of his run and pulled the tin over to get at the nuts. When he looked up again he saw Blaze had already gone.

Blaze rounded the corner from his house. He was looking forward to seeing Fluttershy again, she was so sweet. However, the butterflies in his stomach returned as he neared her house. He had made sure the gift was properly made, that there was nothing wrong with it. He wanted to turn around and go when he saw her house but braved on. He walked up to her front door and knocked on the door. He heard who he presumed to be Fluttershy walk to the door. His guess was confirmed as she opened the door.

"Oh, hello Blaze," she said to him "How are you? Did Hammy like the run?"

"Oh yes he loved it, thank you again for it. In fact, I have a small gift in return for you."

He pulled the small mug shaped gift out of his saddlebag and held it out to her. Fluttershy blushed at the gesture and took it, slowly unravelling the ribbon tied around it. As the wrapping paper fell away it revealed what appeared to be a mug, except the bottom had been replaced with a fine grille.

"It's very nice, but, um, what is it?" asked Fluttershy, turning the object around in her hooves.

"It's for getting worms out of the ground. You just scoop it through the dirt and any worms get stuck in the cup thanks to the grille, while the dirt passes through it. I used to use one myself a while ago for collecting ingredients for medicine." He began to blush again.

"Oh, that is so sweet of you," she said, looking into his eyes "Sometimes it takes an hour to find enough worms for all my bird friends."

"I hoped you would like it," Blaze smiled "But I also came here to ask you something."

"Oh?"

"You're good with animals, and I've found this place, but the animals are too afraid to come out of their homes. I was hoping that maybe you could… help me?"

"Of course I can help! Where is this place you found?"

"Well, that's the thing. It's sort of, well… in the Everfree Forest," he was dreading her reaction.

Sure enough, Fluttershy let out a small squeal and backed away at the thought. "O-oh no, I'm sorry, I can't go in the Everfree Forest, there's Timberwolves, and it's creepy, even in the day, because there's no light-," she stopped, seeing the disappointment on Blazes face. She sighed, she didn't want him to think she was selfish, or scared. "Okay. When do you want to go?"

Blaze smiled. He had worried Fluttershy wouldn't want to go, especially after the way she reacted. "If you're sure, we can go now, but I just have to pick up some stuff from my house first. Thank you for helping me."

Rainbow Dash was watching the new pony. He was talking to Fluttershy now, and had just handed her a small gift. Dash hadn't told Fluttershy about this colt's weird behaviour yet, she hadn't had time. She had just got up as it was. She wasn't a morning pony. She hadn't had time to follow him yesterday, didn't have much time today. _Tomorrow_, she thought. _Tomorrow I'll warn Fluttershy about him._ She turned and flew off the cloud she had been hiding on.

Fluttershy was standing next to Blaze at the entrance to the Everfree Forest. They had gone to his house so he could get his things, which included a very large saddlebag, a journal, garden equipment and even a camouflage suit for him, which she thought was odd.

"I'll go first and make sure there are no dangerous animals." He turned around and smiled through his mask. "You don't have to do this you know. I know it's dangerous."

Fluttershy was clearly still scared, but was determined to prove she could help. "N-no, I said I-I'll help, and I will."

"Ok. Let's go." With that Blaze turned and started walking into the forest, with Fluttershy walking close behind.

-45 minutes later-

It was much faster getting there when Blaze wasn't searching for plants. They had come close to a Timberwolves nest, but Blaze had led them around without being noticed. As they approached the clearing he stopped and turned to Fluttershy. "If I go in, I'll probably scare the animals. Would you like to go first?" he asked as politely as possible.

"O-of course." She walked forward and carefully stepped over the Everfree Wall. She stepped into the clearing and walked forward until she was right in the middle, next to the rocky outcrop. She looked around and saw all the signs of animals that Blaze had, and began looking for their homes and nests. She saw some bird nests, a few burrows in the rocky outcrop and even nests halfway up it, dug into the rock. The animals had all run when they saw her coming into the clearing, but she knew how to deal with shy animals. She sat down and started to sing.

Blaze stood on the outside of the clearing and watched as Fluttershy sat down. He removed the mask of his suit, not needing it anymore and wondered what Fluttershy was doing, and how she was going to get the animals out. As soon as she opened her mouth, he realised what she was doing. Her singing was beautiful. He had never heard anything like it. It was as though the mythical angel ponies of Utopia were singing. He wasn't surprised that every animal there soon left their homes and nests to investigate the heavenly sound. He slowly walked into the clearing, as mesmerised by her singing as the animals that were now flocking and gathering around her. She stopped and looked up at Blaze, smiling.

He blushed as he smiled too. The animals looked over at him, but didn't run. She quieted her singing until she stopped. The animals went back to their business around the clearing, no longer afraid. Blaze walked up to Fluttershy, who was still smiling.

"I had no idea anypony could do that. You have a voice like an angel." said Blaze, still awestruck.

"O-oh, it's nothing, really." Fluttershy was blushing. A lot. "What did you want me to do?"

"W-well, I need to document the animals that live here, what species they are, what they eat, where they live. I need to know so I can find out about plants that I can use to make medicine." He added, seeing Fluttershy's perplexed look.

"Oh, I can do that. See that one over there? That's an armadillo, and that one's-"

"Whoa, hold on" Blaze smiled, pulling out a book and a quill "Ok, let's start."

-5 Hours Later-

Blaze and Fluttershy had been working on documenting all the life in the Everfree Breach for hours. He had been working on the plants and she had been working on the animals. There had even been a few species she didn't know of, but she and Blaze had worked out names for them, as well as documenting 23 plants that had never been discovered. Well, until now, and because he had brought the gardening equipment, he took samples of 5 of the plants. Blaze had been working on a 'Nature Web' which showed the connections between the animals and the plants, what they ate etc. He had even shown Fluttershy how to easily make one when she asked him what it was, but they had called it quits when they got hungry after 4 hours of hard work.

He and Fluttershy were walking back to her house; he was a lot less nervous around her now. She was nice and he liked her, but he couldn't waste any time. He had to find the cure as soon as possible. He said goodbye to Fluttershy at her gate.

"Thank you again for helping me, especially as we had to go through the Forest." said Blaze "I know you didn't want to.

"It was fine. It was a _bit_ frightening, but you seemed to know what you're doing." She looked him in the eye and smiled.

"Would you like to meet again tomorrow so we can continue it?" asked Blaze.

"That would be nice. See you tomorrow." She turned around but realised something and turned around "I have a question though, why don't you use your wings? I've never seen you fly or even hover."

Blaze turned his head towards her, but didn't meet her eye.

"I'll tell you some other time." He said and walked quickly to his house.

Journal of Dr Blaze Carousel, Entry 127 – Today I enlisted the help of Fluttershy, the pony previously mentioned, to help with the animals in the clearing. Her awe striking abilities led to all the animals showing themselves, and she and I spent roughly 4 hours documenting the animals and what they eat, where they live etc. There were even several specie's she nor I know about. I started a Nature Web for scientific purposes, and it would appear there are a few dozen different animals living there. I couldn't complete the Nature Web today, but I have scheduled to meet her again tomorrow to continue work. As well as this, I have brought back 5 samples of unknown plants that I have yet to name, and will be known as Samples 1 through 5. I will leave the glory of naming the 2 dozen odd new plants there to somepony else, I don't have time. I have to find the cure.

So far the roots and petals of the flowers have produced nothing helpful. Thankfully the illness in the blood samples isn't mutating, but nothing seems to break the protein shield. If I could find the plant that caused this, I could probably find a cure easily, but Minerod passed before he could tell me where or even what it is. I can't let that happen to anypony else.

I don't have time to spare, not even for somepony like Fluttershy. I've learnt my lesson by doing that.

**Apparently being ill in bed means I have more time on my hands, so the next update may come sooner as well. As usual, please review, it's a learning experience.**


	5. Chapter 5: Failure and Feelings

**What is this? An action scene?**

Blaze woke from a peaceful sleep. Playing the guitar had helped as usual, but he didn't have time to play it every night. A peaceful night's sleep was a luxury he could barely afford even some nights. He got up and made breakfast. He was meeting Fluttershy at lunch, in 4 hours' time. He decided to use the time he had to relax a little, by reading a book on the Everfree Forest to see if could gleam and information as to how the Everfree Breach could exist.

He sighed as he walked upstairs to the study with a bowl of Hay. He could write some of the song he had thought of in his head as well, he guessed. He would need to relax properly every so often or he would work himself into a stupor and not get anything done.

He wished the illness had never happened. He wished some parts of his life hadn't happened, like the accident. He stretched his wings sadly at this, and sat down at the desk crowded with chopped up flowers, microscopes and vials of liquid to eat his breakfast. He looked forward to meeting Fluttershy again today, but remembered what he had written the night before.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy was making her way done the stairs of her house after a long night of sleep. After helping Blaze yesterday she had had to go in to town to get some more animal feed, and then care to her animals. She had gone to bed late, and had consequently woken up later than usual as well. As she turned towards the kitchen, she heard a knocking on her door. She wondered if it as Blaze, and started to worry about the mess her mane was in, but she heard Rainbow Dash shout through the door.<p>

"Fluttershy! You there?"

"U-um yes, what is it Rainbow Dash?" she asked, opening the door.

"I need to talk to you about that new colt."

"Blaze?" she asked, wondering what was wrong "What about him?"

"There's something wrong with him," said Rainbow Dash, inviting herself into the house. "He acts so, strangely. You know how I know every Pegasus I went to flight school with?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I DON'T recognise HIM. How is that possible? I would have remembered him, so he can't have been in Flight School, but that's not possible either, everyone has to go to Flight School. And he doesn't use his wings, not to fly, not to hover, nothing. No Pegasus does that."

"I don't know Rainbow Dash, maybe you just don't recognise him." said Fluttershy, brushing her mane into place.

"He must be a SPY, with fake wings or something." said Rainbow Dash, muttering to herself and ignoring Fluttershy.

"Come on Dash, he's not bad. Look," she picked up the worm sweeper Blaze had given to her "He made this for me, that was kind of him."

Rainbow Dash looked up at the gift and her eyes widened as she ran over and snatched it, looking it all over.

"It must be a listening device, or maybe-,"

"Dash!" Fluttershy shouted quietly.

"What?" she asked, dropping the worm sweeper, and looking as it hit the floor and the handle snapped off. "Oops."

Fluttershy was angry now, something that never happened. "Dash, please leave."

"Fine!" Dash shouted angrily "But don't come crying to me when he does something awful." She turned and began walking to the door.

"Don't worry, I won't, because Blaze is a nice pony, unlike YOU."

"Humph!" with that, Rainbow Dash slammed the door and flew off, leaving Fluttershy looking sadly at Blaze's broken gift. She picked up the pieces and put them on the shelf, wondering how she would tell Blaze.

Blaze finished packing the picnic he was going to take to the Breach with him and Fluttershy. He was trying to think of words to put down to his favourite tune for the guitar, but nothing had come to mind. He was looking forward to meeting Fluttershy as usual, but he knew he couldn't get close to her. He had to keep reminding himself that, but as much as he tried he couldn't stop himself. He walked into the study to get his guitar and practise. He couldn't run any more experiments. He had stayed up late, past midnight, trying different combinations of medicinal plants but none were working.

He sat in his usual place on the balcony with Hammy sitting next to him and the guitar and started to play the song he had almost perfected. The song seemed to relax Hammy as well as him.

-3 Hours Later-

Blaze met Fluttershy at her door.

"Hey Fluttershy." said Blaze.

"Oh, hi Blaze." Fluttershy looked sad.

"What's wrong?" asked Blaze.

"Well, it's j-just, your gift, well, it got… broken." she said, looking down.

"Oh, what happened?" Blaze worried it had broken because he hadn't made it properly.

"Well, me and one of my friends got into a bit of a fight, and she dropped it. The handle's broken." She brought him in and showed him it.

"Oh, that's ok, I can fix it. Don't worry, it's not your fault," he said, seeing her face "What were you and your friend fighting about?"

"O-oh, it was nothing. Don't worry. Do you want to go now?"

"Um, sure. I brought a picnic with me, so we can stay there a bit longer."

"Oh, that was nice of you. Let's go." She said smiling, eager to get away from the argument she had had with Rainbow Dash about Blaze.

-2 Weeks Later-

Blaze was sitting in his study. It was a mess and it was late, the sun was setting. There were papers on the floor, the desk was cluttered with parts of all 23 plants from the Breach and books on medicine and plants were lying open all over the place. He had been visiting the Breach with Fluttershy regularly, every other day for the last 2 weeks, taking samples, mixing them up, running all types of experiments on the plants he had. He had come up with cures to some illnesses but not one plant or combination had yielded the success he needed so badly. He was running out of time. He had to get back to Hayton soon, or there would be no hope. He didn't know how long the stew would work for.

He looked at the empty brewery chest. He had even tried foreign medicinal ingredients, like the Xander root from the Western Ponies, and Crystal coral from the Sea Ponies. They were some of the best medicinal ingredients in Equestria, and were used in nearly every major medicine, but mixed with the plants here they had no effect on the infected blood samples. He swept the books off his desk with his hoof. It was hopeless. He had tried everything. He decided to take one trip with Fluttershy to the Breach tomorrow, but after that he would have to leave and go back empty hoofed. He had tried everywhere else in Equestria, this was his last hope.

And he was tired. He had stayed up late every night for 2 weeks and woken up badly every other morning. He knew he couldn't do it any longer.

And he was fairly sure he was in love with Fluttershy. He was a damned fool.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy had finished caring to her animal friends. Blaze had fixed her worm sweeper as promised, and even painted it light yellow, just like her. She smiled. It saved her time every day, but she noticed that Blaze was getting more and more odd. She was worried. He was tiring himself out. She didn't know what he was doing in his study but it was stressing him out. One time after saying goodbye, she had heard some sort of music from the balcony. She wanted to help, but other than with the animals, she didn't know what she could do. She sadly closed her door and went to get ready for bed.<p>

-The Next Morning-

Blaze grabbed his suit and saddle bag and went to meet Fluttershy. He knew it probably wasn't worth the effort, but he had to try before he had to leave. He didn't want to tell Fluttershy he had to go, but he had to let her know, sooner or later. He couldn't put it off. He'd tell her when they got to the Breach today.

They exchanged quiet hellos, Blaze feeling down because he had failed and had to leave, Fluttershy feeling down because she couldn't help Blaze more. They silently made their way to the Breach. When they got there, Blaze laid out the blanket and sat down.

"Fluttershy, can I tell you something?" he asked sadly.

She sat down next to him "Of course. What is it?"

"Well, I have to go soon." he said looking down "As in, leave Ponyville."

"Oh." Fluttershy felt sad. She had grown used to seeing Blaze every other day. It had given her something to do. Without him here, it would go back to long days of looking after animals, which she loved, but she enjoyed regularly seeing somepony else, even with her occasional adventures with her friends. "But, why?"

"Business." he said as vaguely as possible. He didn't want to go through it, even with her.

"Oh. Well. It won't be the same without you." she was very sad now. She stood up and walked off to the other side of the clearing.

Blaze sighed and stood up. He hadn't wanted to upset her, but there wasn't any other way he could tell her. He walked over to where she was standing and put a hoof on her shoulder. "I don't want to leave either, but I have to."

Then he smelt it. A sour smell with an edge of sweetness. He had smelt it the first time he had come here, while climbing up the rocky outcrop. He looked around at the flowers at their hooves. All he saw were daisies and a few roses.

Fluttershy leant down to smell the flowers here. She was sad Blaze had to leave. She heard him walk over and felt him put a hoof on her shoulder. "I don't want to leave either, but I have to." he said. She didn't respond, she was distracted by a smell, sour but also sweet. She looked at Blaze and he was also looking around for the source of the smell. She took Blazes hoof off her shoulder and walked over the rocky outcrop. Outside a small burrow was what appeared to be a blue rose. As she got closer the inhabitants of the burrow came out to investigate her. They were 2 small Armadillo's, creatures capable of rolling into balls with armoured backs.

Blaze watched as Fluttershy walked over to the outcrop, near a small burrow. He watched as she attracted the attention of the inhabitants, a couple of armadillo's. She leant down and sniffed a blue flower, probably a rose, outside the burrow. She closed her eyes as and coughed. She opened her eyes again and walked over to him and sat down on the blanket.

He turned and began searching for new plants. His mind wandered back to that rose. It was only a rose, like all the others in the clearing. Nothing special. He had even tried them, but to no avail.

-An Hour Later-

Blaze had found nothing new. They were walking back in silence, both lost for words. They heard a rustling and turned around. Behind them was a Manticore.

Fluttershy screamed and flew into the air, hovering about a hoof above the ground, but the Manticore was set on her.

"Help me Blaze!" she shouted at him just before the Manticore roared. She looked over at him.

Blaze merely dug his back hooves into the ground. Using his foreleg he removed his mask and Fluttershy gasped. His normally orange coloured eyes were glazed over and his pupils looked like they were on fire. He pulled out what looked like a glow stick from his saddlebag as the Manticore charged.

Blaze knew what was happening. It had only happened to him twice before in his whole life. He was being taken over by an urge to protect Fluttershy. He grabbed a flare from his saddlebag. As the Manticore charged at Fluttershy, he jumped into its path. For only a second, he made eye contact with the raging beast, but it was enough to stop it in its tracks. With a smirk, he twisted the flare and waved it around the Manticores face. It was a trick he had been taught in his travels.

When facing an angry animal, get its attention, distract it, then either scare it off, or go in for the kill.

He didn't have the strength to kill the beast even if he wanted to, so he jumped to the left and then jumped at it. It backed off, scared by the smoke and light coming off the flare. He threw the flare over its head and as it turned to look, he shouted in its ear. The Manticore decided that this wasn't worth it, and turned and ran.

Blaze looked to the floor as he felt his eyes return to their normal state. The exchange had lasted only 30 seconds, but it was still unpleasant. Once he was sure they were normal again, he turned to look at Fluttershy. She slowly back away, scared by his performance. Then with a change of heart ran forward and hugged him.

"Thank you." she whispered into his ear.

He looked into her eyes. He wanted to kiss her, but he couldn't.

He wouldn't let himself.

He looked away from her. "We should go, before more of them turn up."

-10 minutes later-

It was getting dark by the time they got to Fluttershy's house.

Fluttershy wanted to ask him so many questions. How had he done that? Where was he from? What was he working on? And most of all, what had happened to him in the forest?

But as she reached her gate, she suddenly felt tired. She would ask him tomorrow.

"Goodbye Blaze." she whispered to him.

"Goodbye Fluttershy." He made a sudden decision and hugged her. This would be one of his last memories of her, he wanted to make it a good one. Fluttershy was surprised by the burst of affection, but returned the hug. As he let her go, Blaze saw she was very pale. She was probably still getting over the Manticore attack. He sadly turned and left.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash was still angry at Fluttershy for not believing her. She looked at them from above on her cloud. Why were they hugging? Had Fluttershy fallen for him? She would come back tomorrow and convince her 'Blaze' was bad news. She had to. She had asked around and no-pony seemed to know him. Applejack recalled selling apples to somepony called Dr Carousel weekly, but that was it.<p>

She had to find out what he was up to. And why he and Fluttershy kept going into the Everfree Forest.

* * *

><p>Journal of Dr Blaze Carousel, Entry 159 – I went for a final search today. Nothing. I will have to leave in a matter of days to go back to Hayton, empty hoofed. I'm a failure. I've gone all over Equestria looking for the cure, but I haven't found it. And my past is slowly revealing itself, which I can't let happen. I have to leave. It will take 2 days to pack, but I want a day to relax for at least a bit.<p>

I tried my best Minerod.

**What do you think? Longest chapter so far out a day and a half early. It would have been out an hour sooner but I have to keep getting tissues. As usual please review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Illness and Truth

Blaze woke up. He sometimes wished he didn't have to. He had nothing to live for. He had failed Minerods last request. And he had to leave Ponyville and, more importantly, Fluttershy. He sighed. He had got to know her so well. This is why he shouldn't have fallen for her. He sighed sadly again and walked into the kitchen. He was running out of food, but he had enough to last him for 3 more days here, but he would need to get more for his trip to Hayton.

He didn't want to go back there. He didn't want to see the disappointment on the remaining ponies faces. He had been their last hope.

He tried not to think about it. It would just depress him more, but it was playing on his mind as he got the last of the hay. As he made his way up the stairs to his somewhat cleaner study, planning to play his guitar, he heard a squeak outside the front door. Knowing it as probably Hammy, he put the bowl down and went to check on him. Sure enough it was Hammy asking to be let in, sneezing. Poor guy was probably ill. Blaze brought him in.

"Poor little guy, are you ill?"

Hammy stared at him and sneezed again.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'll take you to see Fluttershy I a bit."

Hammy again stared at him and pointed at a scarf on the coat stand.

"Guess you're right, it is too cold out for you to travel while ill. I'll ask Fluttershy to come round here." He thought about what he had said. "Too cold outside… hmm." he muttered to himself. He walked over to the coat stand and grabbed the scarf Hammy had pointed out and pulled it off the stand, then proceeded to wrap Hammy up in it.

"You keep that on 'til I get back with Fluttershy."

With that, he walked out the door to go get Fluttershy.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy woke up. She felt ill. Her head was aching so badly, like she had been bucked in the head. The small crack of light coming through the window was blinding her. She didn't want to get out of bed, but she had to attend to her animals. She brushed her normally fine mane into place and walked downstairs to get some breakfast. Was it her, or was it very hot? As she passed the mirror she checked herself. She was pale. She turned and saw Angel looking at her worriedly.<p>

"Shhh, its ok, I've just got a cold." she looked at the mirror again, trying to convince herself as much as Angel. She ate some breakfast, but her headache just got worst. She wondered if she had any medicine that could help. As she got up from where she was sitting to go and look when she heard a knock on the door. She went over and opened it, revealing Blaze standing there sadly.

He gasped once he saw how pale she was "Are you ok Fluttershy?"

"I, I-I'm fine. Just a headache." with that she walked into her house.

"Are you sure?" Blaze asked, following her into the house.

"O-Oh yes. I was just going to look for some medicine when you knocked."

"Well, if you're sure… I came round to ask if you could check Hammy, he seems sick, and I didn't want to bring him out into the cold."

"Of course. I just have to tend to my animals first then I can come over."

"Would you like some help?" Blaze asked "Seeing as you're sick?"

"Oh yes please, thank you."

She suddenly felt dizzy.

* * *

><p>"Oh yes please, thank you."<p>

Blaze was worried. Fluttershy looked sick.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Y-Yes, just a little d-d-dizzy." With that she fainted onto the floor.

"Fluttershy!" Blaze ran over to her. She was breathing, but she was hot. It was like a fever. Blaze's eyes widened and then he ran out the door, leaving Angel to nudge the unconscious Fluttershy, feeling scared and alone.

He ran down the road towards his house as fast as possible. He would grab his ambulance and doctor's bag and come back. In his time as an emergency doctor, he had been taught to always have a doctor's bag at the ready in the ambulance, and, well, old habits die hard. He ran up the gravel path to his ambulance and threw the harness on. He hoped he wouldn't need the ambulance, but he was going to take it just in case. He saw Hammy looking at him from the window.

"Hammy, stay here." with that, Blaze ran down the drive, pulling the old ambulance faster than was probably safe. The ambulance made him slightly slower, but he ran as fast as his legs would let him. As he arrived at Fluttershy's gate a few minutes later, he took the harness off and got the doctor's bag from the ambulance before checking on Fluttershy. He sat down next to her unconscious body and pulled out a stethoscope. He checked her chest and was rewarded with a rasping noise. Next he took her temperature. 41 degrees. This was bad. He packed up his equipment, put the stuff back in the bag and put the bag in the ambulance. He went back to Fluttershy and, slowly, nudged his head under her until she was on his back. He slowly carried her out to the ambulance.

As he put her in the back he saw a shadow, but he hardly registered it. Instead he put the pull down door at the back of the ambulance down, made sure Fluttershy was secure and put the harness on. He slowly made his way back to his house, making sure he didn't hit any potholes or stumps.

* * *

><p>Rainbow slowly flew over to Fluttershy's house, intent on convincing her to stop seeing Blaze. As she closed in, she saw a wagon outside Fluttershy's house. She stopped and looked to see what was happening. Sure enough, she soon saw the mysterious Blaze walk out of Fluttershy's house… with Fluttershy on his back! He was kidnapping her! She flew off at lightning speed towards the library to get Twilight. She would know what to do.<p>

She crashed through the library door.

"Still haven't got the knack of knocking, huh?" asked Spike.

"Where's Twilight?"

"Uh, upstairs, why?" but Dash was already flying up the stairs.

She met Twilight at the top of the stairs. "What's wrong Dash?"

"It's Fluttershy, she's being kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped!"

"Yeah, come on, we have to help! I'll tell you more on the way!"

* * *

><p>Blaze pulled up at the front of his house. After taking off the harness, he ran and pulled down the door at the back of the ambulance and slowly but carefully put her on his back.<p>

"Hammy, quickly, get a wet cloth." he said, walking through the front door towards the stairs. He took her into his immaculate room. The only time he spent in his room was to sleep, all his other time was spent in the study, running experiments or playing the guitar. He gently laid her on the bed and pulled the blanket over her. He walked over and closed the curtains, making sure no light got into the room and lit a few candles. He turned and saw Hammy walk into the room with a wet cloth.

"Thanks Hammy." Blaze took the cloth and laid it on Fluttershy's forehead. He turned and walked down the stairs to get his treatment kit. He grabbed it from the spare room where he kept his unpacked stuff. He walked back upstairs with the kit and put it down in his doorway. He took out some equipment and walked over to diagnose Fluttershy.

* * *

><p>Twilight was running down the road with Applejack, who they had picked up after she saw them running, by her side and Rainbow Dash keeping even pace with them above.<p>

"So lemme get this straight," Applejack said "You've been spying on this here fella cuz you thought he was acting weird-like, and now he's kidnapped Fluttershy?"

"I told you, there's something not right with him!" shouted Rainbow Dash

"It doesn't matter girls, what does matter is that we help Fluttershy before he does something to her."

"Look, this is his house here!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

* * *

><p>Blaze wanted to cry. Not Fluttershy. Not here. How was it possible? He placed 3 purple candles around the room and lit one, which gave off a sweet, lavender smell. He placed the kit in the corner of the room and walked downstairs. He kicked the bottom step. Now what? He couldn't find a cure, and now Fluttershy was ill as well. A single tear rolled down his cheek, but he brushed it away. He went into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee, when suddenly he heard a crash behind him. He turned and walked into the living room where a purple unicorn, light blue pegasus and orange earth pony stood after apparently crashing through the door.<p>

"You!" shouted the Pegasus pointing at him. Blaze felt himself being engulfed by purple light as the unicorn effortlessly lifted him off the ground and suspended him in the air. The Pegasus shouted again "What have done with our friend! What have you done with Fluttershy!"

"Please, what are-" he tried to say, but got cut off by the earth pony.

"You better tell us, or I'm gonna get mighty angry."

"Yeah, where is she?" asked the unicorn. Suddenly all 3 ponies were shouting at him.

"Look!" he shouted, making them all quiet. "I'm a doctor, and Fluttershy's ill. I can explain everything."

"Does that include why you're a SPY?" asked the Pegasus.

"A what? I'm not a spy!"

"Then why don't you go into town? And why do you keep going into the Everfree Forest with Fluttershy? And why don't you use your wings? If they _are_ real wings."

"Like I said, I can explain everything, just, please, be quiet. Fluttershy is upstairs, but please, listen to what I have to say first." he looked at the unicorn who was still holding him in the air.

She sighed and put him down. "Ok, start. Who are you?"

Blaze sighed. "To tell you that I'm going to have to start at the beginning. The VERY beginning."

**Suspense!**


	7. Chapter 7: Blaze's Story

Blaze was sitting with his back to the 3 ponies still standing in his living room, looking out the window into the regular forest.

"I was born in Cloudsdale, just like most other pegasi. I don't really remember my parents. I know my mother and father cared for me, but, I was too young to remember them. I can't even remember their names. I grew up near the edge of Cloudsdale, and as a foal I loved looking down at the ground below. One day, as a dare, or to impress a mare, I don't know, I flew off of Cloudsdale. I was only a foal. I hadn't been to Flight School. But I could fly. It was enough. I was only going to fly 20 meters off, but, suddenly…"

He looked at the floor, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"…suddenly the wind picked up. I tried to fly back, but I couldn't. My friends ran off to get help but it was too late. I got tired and fell. I couldn't move my wings. I just. Fell.

"There was no-one to save me. I hit a couple of clouds on the way down, but then I tried something dumb. I pointed myself downwards, and tucked my wings in. I had seen the Wonderbolts do it at their air shows. They always pulled up at the last second, and that's what I tried. But it didn't work out. I threw my wings out and tried to pull up. For a second I thought it would work. But there was a mountain getting close. I tried to change course, but I was going too fast. I curled up and hit the mountain."

He heard gasps behind him.

"It was bad. I had curled up in a way that my back would hit the mountain. My wings were crushed. I ricocheted off the mountain and fell down the mountain side ending up near the bottom. There were pine trees and it was snowing. I couldn't move. My wings were broken. I remember looking at the evening sky, the snow drifting slowly down, and feeling cold. I thought I was going to die.

"That's when a shadow moved over me. I felt myself being picked up and wrapped in a blanket, carefully avoiding my wings. Then I passed out from pain."

"So, what happened?" asked the earth pony.

"When I woke up, I was in a small room. As it turned out, I had been taken to a hospital in the small town of Hayton. I had been rescued by a prospector, a pony named Minerod. He had been digging around the base of the mountain, a few miles from Hayton when he had seen me fall, and he was the one that had carried me back. When I woke up, it had been 3 weeks. They had operated on my wings, but they said I would probably never fly again, and I haven't since then."

He turned around, tears in his eyes, and lifted his wings. The 3 ponies gasped at the scars under his wings.

"I look at these each morning, remembering the gift of flight I had taken from myself." he tucked his wings back in. "That day has been known as The Accident ever since. It changed my life. I never saw my parents again, I never flew, and I couldn't go home. I can still move my wings, but they're not strong enough to fly. After I woke up, things progressed fairly quickly and how you would expect. I moved in with Minerod, and he was like a father to me, the father I had lost. I grew up in Hayton, and have lived there ever since. It was a pretty good life."

"But surely your parents looked for you?" asked the unicorn.

Blaze sighed. "I'm sure they did, but the mountain where I crashed was 100's of meters away, and Hayton was a few miles away from that. It made me sad. I was never really happy. I became a doctor to help ponies, and I got my Cutie Mark, but I was still sad. But then a unicorn moved to town. She was a nice mare, and I fell in love." Blaze looked out the window again. "But then. The Illness. Minerod had gone into the old mines, and when he came out, he was sick. It was bad. As the town's best medicine doctor, I tried to treat him. I got sick too, but I didn't care. Minerod was like my father, I had to save him. I tried. I tried so hard. No medicine worked. Eventually, the sickness overcame me and I was bed ridden for a week. The Illness had spread around the whole town by the time I was ok. It had become a plague. I used special candles where I could, see." He showed them one of the purple candles he had placed around Fluttershy's room.

"They're made from lavender and medicine mixed with wax, then made into a candle. There are 3 in Fluttershy's room now. They stop other ponies getting ill when they're lit. As The Illness progressed, it started killing off ponies. It didn't pick favourites. It killed nearly everypony who got ill. There are only 7 ponies who are immune, that's me and 6 others, and even then we're only immune because we survived through it. Then we discovered a miracle. Apple and Mushroom stew. For some reason it stops the Illness getting worse, but doesn't cure it. We discovered this too late though. By this time, the whole town was ill. And Minerod had passed away." He stopped and let out a sob. "I did my best. I tried everything. Before he died, he gave me his final request:"

_**5 Months Earlier**_

Blaze ran into Minerod's room after hearing the bell. He had gotten worse and Blaze was worried. He walked over the Minerods bedside. He was pale, and his voice was quiet. He had a grey coat, brown mane and a small moustache. His Cutie mark a pickaxe. He coughed.

"Blaze, my boy. I hate to tell you this," he whispered "but I don't think I'm going to make it."

"No, you are not giving up NOW." Blaze said quietly.

"I'm an old pony, Blaze. You have others to attend to. I can't be a burden to you anymore. You have to find a cure to this illness. Please."

"I can't. I have to help you."

"Blaze, this is my final request."

"…ok." Blaze said sadly, holding back tears.

Minerod took his hoof. "I want you to find a cure. No matter what. Search all of Equestria if you have to. Just don't let anypony else get sick. You HAVE to cure this. I trust you. You can do this for me, can't you?"

"Yes Minerod. I promise, if it takes me my whole life. I WILL cure this illness."

With that, Minerod smiled one last time and closed his eyes.

"The flower…" with that last word his foreleg went limp.

Blaze hung his head and laid Minerods hoof on the bed. A tear fell to floor.

_**Back to the Present**_

"We had to warn ponies that came to the town. As it was, barely anypony ever came through, but we had to warn any that did. We put up signs and closed the roads into town. I prepared to leave to find the cure. As far as I know, there are 40 or so ponies being kept alive by the stew. The rest, not as badly ill as the others and including the 6 immune ponies, gather the Mushrooms, buy the apples and cook the stew. Everyone has to eat it. The worst cases need a stew every other day, the not so bad have a stew once a week. I left to search for a cure.

"That was 5 months ago. I've been all over Equestria. I've been trying different medicinal plants and ingredients. Canterlot, Phillydelphia, Manehatten. The Everfree forest was my last hope of finding a plant to cure The Illness. And I failed."

"What about the unicorn you fell in love with?" Rainbow Dash whispered.

"Didn't I tell you? She was… the first to pass away. I promised never to say her name, as a sign of respect. Ever since then, I haven't let myself fall in love with a mare. Except…" he looked at the stairs.

Their eyes widened when they realised what he meant.

"Fluttershy?" they all asked at the same time.

"I don't know, there's something about her. We just get on. She doesn't know, and might never now…"

The 3 ponies watched as he stood up.

"I've never told anypony my story before. Ever."

Blaze turned around to see the unicorn had tear in her eye, the earth pony looking sad and the Pegasus looking guilty.

"What are your names?" he asked, wiping tears from his eyes.

The earth pony stepped forward. "Ma names Applejack, I own Swe-"

"Sweet Apple Acres. I remember now. I bought apples from you 2 weeks ago. And you," he said, turning to the unicorn "your Twilight Sparkle, aren't you?"

"Yes, and the Pegasus is Rainbow Dash. She-"

"_I_ thought you were a spy. Sorry, it's just, you were acting so weirdly." Rainbow Dash said.

"It's ok. But now, I need your help. My name is Dr Blaze Carousel, but just call me Blaze. Applejack, I need 3 dozen apples so I can make the stew until I can cure Fluttershy and Twilight, I might need your help later with experiments. But for now, I think you should all go."

"What about Fluttershy? We want to see her." said Rainbow Dash.

After a moment's thought, Blaze nodded "Okay, but she's asleep. I have to light some more Lavender candles. Wait here." he went upstairs.

"Rainbow, how could ya of thought this fella was dangerous?" whispered Applejack.

"I'm sorry. I feel really bad. He's never flown. Ever. Wow." she looked sadly at the floor.

Blaze appeared at the top of the stairs. "It's safe, you can see her now."

They all walked up the staircase and into Blaze's room. Fluttershy was still unconscious in the bed and it was dark, the only light coming from the half a dozen candles lit around the room, including all 3 of the special lavender candles. Her mane and legs were under the blanket, with only her head showing. Blaze walked over, took the wet cloth off her head and put a thermometer in her mouth.

"When I got her from her house, she had a bad fever. Hmm, it's not gone down." He dunked the cloth in a bucket of cold water, wrung it out and placed it on her head again.

"Can she hear us?" asked Twilight.

"No. It always happens the same way. They feel ill and get pale, then faint. After that, they feel tired, get continuous headaches, rasping breathing until…" he stopped and looked down, sniffing. "Not this time."

"Thank you for helping her, Blaze." Rainbow Dash put her hoof on his shoulder.

"It's ok. I'm in love with her, I HAVE to help her.

**Now the plot thickens. Updates are back to every other day, I have alot of stuff to do and I want to review some stories that have been request.**

**I AM a Critic after all. Oh, and I have 2 more story ideas for when this is done, if you want them. As always, please review.**


	8. Chapter 8: A Cure and a Favour

-The Next Day-

Journal of Dr Blaze Carousel Entry 160 – Yesterday I visited Fluttershy to ask if she could check on Hammy, who was ill at the time, when she fainted. As a doctor, I ran here to get my medical equipment and went back to check on her, and she showed signs of fever. I brought her back here to diagnose her properly, and I diagnosed her with The Illness. I have resolved to not leave Ponyville while I can help her. Even if it means caring for her for the rest of my life.

Blaze put the pencil down, another tear in his eye. He was going to do what he had written. He quietly opened the door to Fluttershy's room and walked in, closing it behind him. He walked slowly over to her. She sighed, and her eyes flickered open. She coughed.

"W-where am I?"

"Shh. You're ill. I came round your house yesterday to see if you could see to Hammy, and you fainted. I checked you over and when I saw you were really ill, I brought you to my house so I could treat you. Here," he picked up a bowl of steaming soup and a spoon "you need to eat this stew."

"W-what's in it? AH!" she put a hoof to her head "My head hurts."

"I can give you some medicine for your headache after you eat the stew. It's apple and mushroom."

"O-ok." Fluttershy sat up and Blaze fed her a spoonful of the soup. As he fed the stew to her he thought about the Illness. It acted quickly, Minerod had fainted the day after he came out the mine. That meant ponies showed symptoms the next day after being exposed to… whatever made them ill. Fluttershy had fainted yesterday, so that meant she had gotten ill the day before, the day they went to…

His eyes widened "F-Fluttershy, when did you start feeling ill?"

*Cough* "U-um, after you said goodbye. Why?"

"Because I think I know what made you sick." he finished feeding her the rest of the stew, checked her temperature.

"I-it's really hot." she said. "Do I have to have this blanket?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Fluttershy. Otherwise you'll get worse. Here," he took the cloth off her head and dunked it in the bucket of cold water then wrung it out. He laid it on her head "you can use this to keep cool." he looked down and muttered. "I have to work on a cure."

"A-a *cough* cure?"

"Yes. This is an illness I've seen before, and it doesn't have a cure yet. It's a long story."

"Can you tell me? Please?"

He sighed. "Ok. Would you like something to drink first?"

"Yes, s-some water please."

"Ok."

**10 Minutes later, Blaze hold told Fluttershy his story and what had happened since she fainted**

"S-so you've been all over Equestria, looking *cough cough*for a cure?"

"Yes."

"For Minerod and the unicorn you loved."

"Yes." Blaze looked at the floor. "And now you're sick, I can't leave. I won't leave. I WILL help you." he was about to turn and go, but Fluttershy beckoned him closer. He leant down, and she hugged him. "Thank you Blaze." he was surprised, but hugged her back, a reversal of their last hug. "It's ok Fluttershy. I'll cure you, if it's the last thing I do." he turned and walked out of the room.

"I won't let you die like her." he whispered.

He walked into his study and opened his random stuff chest, pulling out an Army radio. He turned it on, waiting for a response.

"Maverick are you there?" he waited a few seconds. "Where are you?" another few seconds. "Good, because I'm calling in that favour you owe me."

_**Fluttershy's POV:**_

She still had a headache, but it was calming down. The stew that Blaze had given her was helping already. She wasn't worried that she was deathly sick. She had seen how Blaze had protected her against the Manticore the other day, and she knew he would do all he could to look after her. She hoped her hug had told him how she felt about him.

-Last Night-

Twilight was walking to her library with Rainbow Dash next to her.

"He's never flown…" Dash muttered to herself.

"I hope Fluttershy will be ok." said Twilight as they reached the library. "Goodbye Dash."

"See you later Twilight." Dash said sadly, still feeling guilty.

Twilight walked into the library and closed the door. She had to do something. Blaze had asked Applejack to look after Fluttershy's animal friends, and that's where Applejack was now, but she herself couldn't help yet. Then she thought of something.

Using her magic she picked up a scroll and quill and began writing a letter.

-Back to the present-

Blaze was wondering what to do. He knew which plant would cure Fluttershy, but he didn't want to leave Fluttershy while she was ill. He heard a knock at the front door. He opened it to reveal Rainbow Dash standing there.

"Look, I wanted to say sorry again. What I thought of you was awful and-" Blaze put a hoof out to stop her.

"It's ok Rainbow Dash. I've forgiven you, and right now I need to help Fluttershy. I need your help."

"MY help?"

"Yes. I need you to look after Fluttershy while I go get the plant that made her ill. MAKE SURE the Lavender candles stay lit, or you'll get sick too."

"B-but, what do I do?"

"Just check her temperature, keep the cloth on her head cool, and get her some water if she asks. I have to go. Look after her." with that he grabbed a saddle bag and ran past Dash, leaving her temporarily with a face of confusion, but she soon turned and walked in.

Blaze ran. He had to get that flower, the one by the armadillo burrow. He didn't even notice he had entered the Everfree forest, or the eyes watching him.

After 10 minutes of running, he could see the Breach ahead. But suddenly, he felt a claw swipe into him from the side as he was thrown against a tree. That was going to hurt later. He looked up to see a Manticore with a slightly scorched mane. Like a flare had burnt against it.

"You."

The beast responded with a roar.

Blaze stood up and ran as fast as he could to the Breach. He turned around to see the Manticore chasing him. He looked forward and jumped the Everfree Wall and heard the Manticore shout in anger. He had hoped that would work and it looked like it had paid off. Then he realised he had no way of getting out of the Breach.

He sighed, and then heard a whoosh of air over head. He looked up to see a sky blue Pegasus with a dark red and dark blue mane and tail. He was wearing circular sunglasses, a blue flight jacket with half a dozen pockets and a red band on each leg. Blaze put a hoof to his mouth and whistled.

The Pegasus turned around to see who had whistled and landed in the clearing.

"Hello Maverick." said Blaze

"Sup Blaze. So, you needed my help?" said Maverick, pushing his slicked back hair back.

"Yeah, but stay here for a second. I need to grab a toxic plant."

Maverick had a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry, I have an airtight jar. Just, stay here." he walked over to the rocky outcrop and saw the flower, what he had thought to be a blue rose. He pulled out the airtight jar and a gardening trough. He carefully scooped up the flower and placed it in the jar with a hoof-full of dirt and after locking the lid into place he walked back to Maverick, who had noticed the angry Manticore prowling along the clearings edge.

"Yo dawg, what's up with that angry animal thing?" asked Maverick.

"We're not on good terms." Blaze said dismissively "Now, I need you to fly me to my house."

"What! Come on man, I'm a good athlete but… huh. Fine. But now we're square, got that?"

"Square." agreed Blaze, climbing onto Maverick.

"Hold on, buddy." with that, Maverick flew out of the clearing.

* * *

><p>Rainbow looked out the window. Fluttershy coughed again, still asleep. She wished there was something she could do for her. Looking out the window again, she saw Blaze on a pegasi's back, landing on the road outside. She walked down the stairs to meet them.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaze got off Mavericks back.<p>

"Thanks Maverick. It was good seeing you again."

"You too bud. But you gotta lose some weight," he stretched his back "now go help the mare you love." he said, flying off.

Blaze ran into the house and met Dash.

"It's best you leave now. I need to concentrate on the experiments. And thank you for helping."

"It's ok." she said quietly. She walked out the door, jumped into the air and flew off.

Blaze walked upstairs into his study and placed the jar with the plant on his desk. He grabbed some warning signs, walked to his front door and placed them at the entrance to his house with a box of 5 Lavender candles. He went back to the study again and opened the jar, carefully taking the plant out and placing it on the desk, and started to cut it up.

-2 Hours Later-

Blaze was sitting on the balcony with his guitar. He was getting close to finding a cure, but he had to wait for a mixture to boil. It would take 10 minutes, and he had just checked on Fluttershy, so he had decided to play his guitar. He picked it up and began strumming the tune he had learnt, adding words to the song he had almost finished.

"_White lips, pale face,_

_Breathing in, snowflakes…"_

**Does anyone recognize that song? Sorry for the short chapter, got a lot to do, next chapter coming out Saturday (GMT Timezone)**


	9. Chapter 9: Health and a Song

**Don't Worry, this is Le Critic, I just changed my name to Le Critical Writer because I've enjoyed writing this and I'm getting amazing feedback, so I'll be writing more stories. Go to my profile to vote which type of story you want. It will be a week before it gets published so I can brainstorm ideas and get a regular chapter out for you guys. Oh, and I have a FimFiction page now, so if any of you are over there have a look. Now, on to the story.**

Blaze rubbed his eyes. He hadn't slept, he had wanted to keep an eye on Fluttershy and make sure she was still ok, and results from the tests looked promising. He had yet to find one that would work, but he was close. He was also tired, and was glad he had a good supply of coffee beans to chew. He preferred that to the actual drink coffee. It was now 7am in the morning. He walked in and checked on Fluttershy. She was asleep, and he smiled for the first time since before his last visit to the Breach with Fluttershy. He turned and closed the door, intending to head in to the study when he heard another knock on the door. He sighed. He was glad he kept his house immaculate with all the visitors.

He opened the door and saw 5 ponies standing there, including Applejack, Dash and Twilight, as well as well as another white unicorn and another pink, bouncy earth pony. Twilight had a saddlebag.

"Oh, hello. How are you all? Please excuse me, but I don't know you two." he pointed at Rarity and Pinkie Pie who was still bouncing.

"Well, darling, my name is Rarity, and this, uh, _energetic_ pony is Pinkie Pie."

"Pinkie Pie, oh yes I remember. You left me and Hammy those cupcakes and muffins."

"Yeah, I just got back to town, and I was going to find you and throw you a HUGE party, but then Twilight here told me Fluttershy was sick, and it made so _sad_," to emphasize this, she sat down and pulled a frowny face, then went back to bouncing "then she told me you were looking after her, and I was like 'Ah, that's sweet!', and then-"

"Ok, that's enough for now Pinkie." Twilight said, putting her hoof in front of Pinkie. "Hello Blaze, we brought Pinkie and Rarity to see Fluttershy, and here," using her magic she opened her saddlebag and levitated out several dozen cards. "Once word got around that Fluttershy was sick, loads of ponies made get well soon cards." she put them back in. "Can we come in and see her?"

Blaze smiled again. "Of course. One moment." he turned and walked up the stairs to Fluttershy's room to light the Lavender candles. He also lit an additional 4 candles around the house. He didn't want anypony else getting sick and he wasn't taking any chances. He walked back over to the front door and waved them all in. They walked up the stairs in single file to Fluttershy. Blaze stood outside the door.

"She's asleep and still has a severe headache, so please, whispering only." he opened the door and let everypony else go in first. Rarity was the last one, but she stopped and whispered to him.

"If you DO like Fluttershy in that way, darling, you should just tell her."

"Wait, how did-?"

"We're all the best of friends. We tell each other everything. And you're not exactly subtle."

"Ok, just, don't tell anypony else."

"Certainly." she walked in the room and Blaze followed, sighing to himself.

Fluttershy was still asleep, and her friends had congregated in a semicircle around her, crowding the small room. Blaze walked over to Twilight.

"Could I have those cards?"

"Sure, why?"

"I was going to put them on the bedside table and shelves."

"Ok. I'll help." They set them up around the room while Pinkie did her best not to bounce around and stay quiet at the same time. Fluttershy coughed. Blaze put the last card down and went to check on her.

Applejack spoke up "Thank you again for helping her sugarcube. I don't know what we'd do without ya."

"It's fine Applejack."

"Does she know you like her?" asked Twilight.

"I haven't told her, but I think she knows. I think she likes me too."

After a few minutes, Rarity spoke up.

"Well, we'd best be going. From what my friends here have told me, you need to work on a cure for this dreadful illness."

"Yes, that's probably best, but I didn't want to say."

"It's ok, we'll go." Rainbow Dash said. She then walked over and nuzzled Fluttershy's mane. "Get well soon Flutters."

The rest of them walked over and did the same, with the exception of Blaze. He led them out of the room and downstairs. At the front door, Twilight remembered something and stopped.

"Oh, Blaze, I have a letter from Princess Celestia for you. Here." she levitated it out of here saddlebag and put it in Blazes hoof.

"P-Princess C-Celestia! Why has she sent me a letter?" Blaze asked worriedly.

"I wrote to her when I got back to the library, after me, Applejack and Dash met you, telling her about Fluttershy."

"Oh, ok. Oh, and Applejack, could you bring Angel and Hammy round here?"

"Ah sure can pardner." she tipped her hat and walked out the door with Rarity and Twilight, leaving Blaze standing there with the scroll wrapped in Canterlot ribbon. He opened it and read:

To Dr Blaze Carousel, or Blaze

It has come to my attention, through my trusted student Twilight Sparkle, that one of the elements of Harmony and one of Twilights best friends, Fluttershy, has become gravely ill, and that you are caring to and treating her. Twilight has also told me part of your story, and how you came to be in Ponyville. I wish you luck in your attempt to cure her. When you have found the cure to this illness, please send me a letter through my student Twilight Sparkle. I wish to know more about it.

Signed Sincerely, Princess Celestia

Blaze put the note down and thought about what he had just read. _Princess Celestia. _As if he didn't have enough pressure on his shoulders. He went into his study and placed the letter on the shelf and got back to the cure. It was almost complete. Any time soon…

-An hour later-

Blaze was in the kitchen preparing lunch for him and Fluttershy. He heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. It was Applejack with Hammy, who had gone to Fluttershy's house while Blaze looked after her, and Angel.

"Thanks AJ."

"No problem." she turned and left. Blaze brought Hammy and Angel in and closed the door.

"Guess I might as well make you both some lunch as well. Carrot, Angel?"

Angel nodded and Blaze handed him one, then gave Hammy a small bowl of his Guinea Pig feed, and then finished his and Fluttershy's lunch. He whistled to Angel and Hammy, indicating they should follow him up the stairs. He opened the bedroom door and walked in with Fluttershy's lunch on a tray and Angel and Hammy following him close behind, hidden from the stirring Fluttershy.

Blaze walked over and set the tray down on the bedside table. "I have a small surprise as well." He moved to the side and revealed a jumping Angel.

"Angel!" Fluttershy squeaked and hugged him. "This is wonderful. Momma missed you so much! Thank you Blaze."

"It's ok, I figured you would want to see him."

He fed her lunch, then led Hammy and Angel downstairs

-That Evening-

It was now early evening. Blaze took the bubbling mixture off the burner and watched as it cooled. The result was a sour smelling, thin, blue liquid. He used a dropper to get some of the medicine out. Trying not to get his hopes up after 22 hours of testing and being kept awake only by the coffee beans he was chewing every other minute. He slowly walked over to the blood samples and shakily picked one off the rack, carrying it and the medicine over to the desk with a microscope. He put the blood sample down.

He slowly, and extremely carefully, squeezed the drop of medicine out of the dropper, straight on to the blood sample and quickly slid it under the microscope lens, looking into it. He located an Illness cell, and then saw the medicine (still bluish even on a microscopic level) slowly surround it. Now was the moment of truth. He watched as the medicine slowly ate away at the Illness cell. As soon as it broke the edge, it instantly destroyed the cell.

He gasped, but then he moved the scope, finding an infected blood cell. If it destroyed the blood cell as well, it would be useless. He watched, fascinated as the medicine slowly surrounded the blood cell and gasped again, louder as he saw the Illness being sucked out of the blood cell. He jumped back and pumped the air with his hoof, forgetting his tiredness. He put 4 drops of the liquid in a hypodermic needle and put it on a tray with a small cloth, medicinal alcohol and a Band-Aid, which he carried into Fluttershy's room.

"H-hello Blaze, oh, what's that?" she coughed quietly after asking him.

"I, I think I've made a cure. Except, it's an injection." he smiled sheepishly.

"O-oh, well, ok then." Fluttershy was determined not to look weak or scared in front of him. She sat up and laid her foreleg on the blanket.

Blaze softly held her leg and grabbed the cloth from the tray in his mouth, dabbing it on the bottle of alcohol and rubbing it on the spot he was going to give her the injection. He put it down and got the needle ready.

"Ready?"

Fluttershy had her eyes squeezed shut, but nodded. "Mm-hm."

Blaze got the needle and gave her the injection, hearing a small squeak when the needle went in. He gave her the injection, then pulled the needle out to reveal a small blotch, which he covered with the Band-Aid. He looked up at Fluttershy's face and smiled. She let out a small sigh and opened her eyes, smiling back at him.

Blaze wanted to shout with joy when he saw some of the colour almost immediately return to Fluttershy's face. "If you want, I could get you a lolly pop." he said, making her giggle. She hugged him and he hugged back.

"Thank you Blaze."

"Thank you Fluttershy." he pulled back and smiled at her again. She smiled back again, and their eyes locked. He moved his head in close and she copied him. They stopped and looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds, before letting their lips touch and they exchanged a quick kiss, barely brushing each other's lips, but it was enough to make them both blush heavily.

"If it's alright, could I get some sleep? That injection made me feel very tired." Fluttershy knew the kiss with Blaze was probably overwhelming any odd feelings the injection had given her, but she wanted to sleep.

Blaze nodded happily and turned to see Angel and Hammy giggling silently in the doorway, but their faces turned to those of surprise when they saw Blaze looking at them, then they turned and ran down the stairs, making Blaze laugh and Fluttershy giggle. Blaze walked out and closed the door behind him, all the while smiling. He had done it. He had found the cure he needed. He had used about half the flower experimenting, but each petal, mixed with the other ingredients, produced about 750ml of medicine, and each injection need 50ml. He counted the petals. There was still 14 good ones. He did a quick calculation, and figured out he could make enough for 210 injections, more than enough. And on top of the cure, Fluttershy knew he loved her, and he knew she loved him back.

He smiled and felt something he hadn't felt for a long time.

Pure, unaltered happiness.

-An hour later-

Blaze was on the balcony with his guitar again. No matter how many times he sat here, the view still awed him. Celestia's sun was halfway behind the horizon behind Ponyville, and he guessed that Luna's moon was halfway behind the opposite horizon. He looked up at the stars that were slowly revealing themselves as he started to play the song he had written and was so close to perfecting.

Hearing the music and beautiful singing voice for the third time, Fluttershy opened her eyes. She still felt weak, but she was getting stronger. Blaze had saved her. She listened to the music, the music that seemed sad, despite everything. She wanted to see Blaze. She sat up in the bed, and put her back legs on the floor, wrapping the blanket around her. It was the first time she had gotten up in days, and felt dizzy. She continued regardless, and stood up on all 4 legs, wrapping the blanket tightly around her with her mouth. She opened the door of the bedroom and walked across the hall to the open study door, entering Blaze's study.

She looked around at the lab equipment, still listening to the music and Blaze's voice. She walked over to the open balcony door and stood there, just listening.

Blaze continued singing and playing, oblivious to Fluttershy's presence. He finished and put the guitar down, a tear in his eye.

"That was beautiful." Fluttershy said quietly, surprising him as he turned to look at her. She walked over and sat next to him.

"T-thank you. I," he stopped at a loss for words. Fluttershy understood, and simply laid her head on his shoulder, and he in turn rested his head against hers.

After looking at the sunset for a while he felt Fluttershy shivering, and put a foreleg around her.

"Come on, let's go back inside."

Fluttershy nodded and they stood up and went back indoors.

**So how was that for a romantic scene? I used the American term for plaster (which is the British way of saying Band-Aid). Some of you will be sorry to hear this, but the next chapter is the last one, but I'll be writing another story soon. Remember to vote for which one you want.**

**Oh, and bro-hoof back to ya Axel ;)**


	10. Chapter 10: The End

**Here it is, the last chapter of this surely heart-wrenching story.**

**Now that that piece of shameless self-promotion is out of the way, let's get on to the story. Oh, and the final song is 'A Team' by Ed Sheeran if you want to listen to it while reading that like me.**

Blaze woke up from his sleep. Even without playing the guitar he was sleeping peacefully now. He guessed that telling somepony else (in this case a group of somepony's) his story had made him rid himself of that memory. The nightmare had gone. He sat up and looked at his surroundings. He was on his couch. Fluttershy was still weak, and he had insisted on her staying for the night so he could help her if she felt ill again. After being awake for 48 straight hours, he had fallen asleep in the kitchen, after leaning against the cabinet for a second and blinking.

"So you're awake?" he looked up and saw Rainbow Dash in the kitchen doorway with 2 bowls of hay.

"Wait, when did-" he asked, rubbing his gluey eyes.

"I came round this morning to check on you and Fluttershy, and when you didn't answer I invited myself in. You were on the kitchen floor, drooling like a foal." she giggled. "So I picked you up and put you on the couch."

"Ok, you didn't see me like that." he responded, standing himself up and stretching.

"Of _course _I didn't. Want some?" she asked, holding up a bowl.

"Sure, why not." then something hit "Wait, did you say 'this morning'? Then what time is it?"

"About 3 o'clock, why?" responded Rainbow Dash.

"Have you seen Twilight? I need to send a letter to the Princess."

"No, I'll get her after lunch."

"Breakfast for me." laughed Blaze. He took the bowl and chewed thoughtfully for few minutes, occasionally looking back at his wings, stretching and folding them. He swallowed a mouthful of hay and spoke. "Rainbow Dash, can I ask a favour of you?"

"Uh, sure, what is it?" she responded, a curious look on her face.

"It's been 19 years since, the, uh… accident, and I thought that maybe, just _maybe _my wings are strong enough to fly."

"And?"

"Well, I never really learnt to fly properly, so I was hoping that _if_ my wings are strong enough you could teach me."

She pondered this for a few seconds. "Sure." she smiled and held out her hoof, which Blaze shook.

* * *

><p>"…and I am planning to visit Hayton with the cure and administer it to the ill ponies there. Signed Dr Blaze Carousel." Blaze finished reading out the letter Spike was writing for him.<p>

"C-a-r-o-u-s-e-l. Okay then." he rolled up the letter and let out a breath of fire, turning it to dust and teleporting it away.

"Thanks Spike. I wonder why she wanted me to write to her."

"Dunno, but I'm going back to the library. I'll let you know if I get a reply from the princess." Spike shut the front door behind him. Blaze was about to turn around when the room was lit by a blinding light that then suddenly disappeared. He saw the Princesses Celestia and Luna standing in his living room. He bowed before them.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna."

"Please Blaze, you don't need to bow." said Princess Celestia

Luna looked at him with a curious look on her face as he stood up. "So this is the pony that found the Hide, big sister?"

"Yes sister, but call him Blaze." Celestia looked back at Blaze and smiled. "Twilight told me about you, Blaze, how you came to live in Ponyville and your quest. I must say, it's very noble of you to do all that, and from what you wrote it seems to have paid off. However, there is one thing I ask of. This 'Everfree Breach' you have discovered. Me and Luna wish to see it."

"U-um, of course your highness, but, why? If you don't mind me asking."

"Because I believe it is a place me and Luna used to visit as foals. Now, one moment." she lowered her head and her horn began to glow, suddenly he and the 2 princesses were standing in the Breach.

"Is this the place you have discovered?" asked Luna.

Blaze blinked, getting over the blinding light, and looked around. "Yes, this is it."

'_How does the princess know about this place?' _Blaze thought.

"I'll tell you in a moment Blaze. And yes, I can read your mind." she turned and looked around the clearing, her face showing a number of memories. Luna had less control, and ran over to the rocky outcrop with a look of wonder on her face.

"You see Blaze, our old castle is very near to hear." said Celestia, as Blaze thought back to a story that had gone around Equestria about the 6 ponies he had met here going to the castle, discovering the Elements of Harmony and using them to defeat Nightmare Moon. "Yes Blaze, it's that castle I'm talking about. Me and Luna used to visit here and play. Those are wonderful memories."

They looked over at Luna who had climbed the rocky outcrop and was lying at the top, enjoying the view, out of earshot.

"We had so much fun here, long before Luna became Nightmare Moon. Once the Everfree Forest had overrun the old castle and we had moved to the Canterlot castle, I came back here one last time to protect the Hide from the advancing Forest. Using my magic I created these flowers," she gestured to the Everfree Wall ", or Everfree Wall as you call it Blaze. Neither me nor Luna have been back here since."

"What about the flower that caused the Illness though? It was here, in the Hide." Blaze was trying to take everything in.

Celestia sighed." I suppose I should explain that to you. As a filly, it was natural I would get a crush, and I crushed on another Alicorn, but at some point, he had to leave. We were in love, and it broke both our hearts. I came here and shed a single sad tear for him, and I remember watching it roll down the rock side and hit the ground, right there." she pointed to the armadillo burrow. "I saw a flower grow almost instantly, but thought nothing of it. I suppose that flower made ponies sick."

"Then how did Minerod get sick?"

"I believe my Alicorn love also shed a tear. Where was Minerod when he got sick?"

"He was in a mine. Why?"

"Because my Alicorn love liked to go to underground places, it gave him inspiration. It's entirely possible that he shed a single tear like me in that mine, a thousand years ago. You see, when an Alicorns true love is broken, they shed a single tear that is filled with all the sorrow and sadness. I suppose when those tears find soil, they produce flowers."

"Alicorn's Sorrow." said Blaze thoughtfully.

Celestia smiled sadly. "Yes. Good idea."

After 10 minutes looking around the Breach, or the Hide as Celestia and Luna called it, Celestia teleported them back to Blaze's house so he could finish the medicine and prepare for his trip to Hayton.

"Thank you Blaze, for re-discovering our Hide." said Princess Luna.

"You're welcome Princess Luna." he bowed to the princesses again, when a letter appeared in front of Princess Celestia.

"I'm sorry, I must go, urgent business. Good luck Blaze." with that she and Luna disappeared in the same blinding white light that had brought them here. Blaze walked over to the stairs to check on Fluttershy, who was still in his bed reading a book. She smiled when Blaze appeared in the doorway.

"I see you're back from your trip with the princesses."

Blaze shook his head "I swear everypony in this town knows everything about me at all times. How are you felling?" he looked back up at Fluttershy.

"I'm ok, but I heard you're going back to Hayton to give the cure to the ponies there?"

"Sort of. I'm only _visiting _Hayton."

"_Visiting_?"

"Yeah, I'm not staying. I'm going to move here to Ponyville."

Fluttershy's smile grew, and Blaze back, walking over to hug her.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to finish this medicine and leave for Hayton in the morning.

"Oh." Fluttershy looked down sadly. "How long will you be gone?"

"Well, at walking pace with the ambulance to carry the medicine, it would take a week. Another week to help the ponies in Hayton and _another_ week to walk back…"

"3 weeks." said Fluttershy sadly.

Blaze had an idea. "What if you came with me? If you wanted, you could ride in the ambulance for the trip there if you're too weak to walk."

Fluttershy smiled "That sounds nice. I love seeing new places, and I need to stretch my legs after all this time in bed.

Blaze hugged her "Ok, we'll set off in the morning."

**-2 weeks later-**

Blaze was sitting on the dock of Lake Hayton with his guitar. It had been one of his favourite places in the world before The Illness. He would come here at least 3 times a week, always with his guitar. He looked over the water to mountains on the other side, 5 miles away. He saw Impact Peak, where he had crashed all that time ago, covered in snow, but went back to looking around the lake. To his left was a large patch of reeds. The lake was surrounded by a forest, and Fluttershy had spent a lot of the last week in there.

His week had been slightly different.

When he had first walked into the town, he had seen pale faced ponies looking out from windows, and Fluttershy had gotten deathly frightened, but soon the faces came out onto the street. He soon reached the town hall, where he had been met by the sick mayor.

"Blaze, you're back" he smiled, coughing. "Did you find a cure?"

Blaze smiled, and nodded silently. The crowd replied with a rasping cheer, which caused several to cough.

"I'm going to set up in the hospital, but I'll visit the worst ponies."

He was about to walk on, but the mayor lifted a hoof in front of him. "Who's that?" he asked, nodding to Fluttershy, who was hiding behind her mane.

"She's Fluttershy. She helped me find the cure. I'll tell you all after I cure you." with that, he walked on, with Fluttershy walking close to him, both heading to the hospital.

For the next 3 days, he had immunized and cured everypony in town. They were planning a celebration for him and his success with the cure. After he had cured everypony, they had all wanted to hear his story, especially the foals and fillies, so he had told them about everywhere he had gone, Canterlot, Phillydelphia, and finally the Everfree Forest. Most of all, they had wanted to meet Fluttershy, calling her his 'mare-friend' which had made them both blush.

Now he was relaxing on the dock, planning to leave Hayton forever in the morning. He was saying his final goodbyes to the place where he had been raised. The lake had also been where he had first seen the unicorn, and the first place they had kissed. He picked up the guitar ready to play the song, when he heard hoof steps behind him and looked to see Fluttershy making her way towards him.

"Hey Shy." he smiled.

"Hello Blaze." she sat down next to him. "Are you going to play?"

"Yes, a song I wrote and have been learning for a few weeks."

"Play it."

He picked up the guitar and strummed it 3 times, readying himself, then started playing.

"_White lips, Pale face,_

_Breathing in snowflakes,_

_Broken wings, can't move,_

_Lights gone, days end,_

_Struggling, to look up,_

_Then a shadow, strange pony,"_

He hummed the next 40 seconds of the song.

"_It's too cold outside,_

_For angels to fly,_

_Angels to fly._

_Scratched coat, bent hoofs,_

_Tried to stand, fell down,_

_Picked up by, the gentle colt,_

_Wrapped up in, a warm quilt,_

_Teary eyed, dry throat,_

_Carried away, to safety."_

He hummed the song for another 40 seconds, then thought about the unicorn he had loved.

"_It's too cold outside,_

_For angels to fly,_

_An angel will die,_

_Covered in white,_

_Closed my eye,_

_I'm hoping for a better life,_

_This time, we'll say 'Goodbye',_

_Then go home."_

He began humming for 50 seconds.

"_It's too cold outside,_

_For Angels to fly,_

_Angels to fly,_

_To fly, fly,_

_For Angels to fly, to fly, to fly,_

_Or an angel to die."_

He finished and put the guitar down, feeling sad but at the same time like a great weight had been removed from his shoulders. He looked at Fluttershy, who was smiling sadly at him.

"I wrote it as a way of saying goodbye to Minerod and the unicorn. Any other way just didn't seem to do it."

She nodded and they looked into each other's eyes, letting their heads slowly creep closer to each other. They paused just like they had last time, but this time when their lips connected, they kissed each other firmly, letting the kiss speak for them. After a minute, Blaze pulled back.

"I know it sounds corny, but I love you Fluttershy."

She smiled and blushed, making him chuckle. "I love you too Blaze." They kissed again, quickly, and Fluttershy stood up and shivered. "It's cold, I think I'm going to go. I'll meet you at the house."

He smiled at her. "Meet you there."

"You're not coming?"

"I want to stay here for a minute."

"Ok." she turned and walked off the dock, down the path towards town.

Blaze walked to the edge of the dock, looking into the water, watching it ripple against the dock's supports. Slowly, he thought he saw the shapes of 2 ponies faces form in the water on either side of his reflection. They slowly formed into Minerod and the unicorn he had loved, both of their faces heavenly pale. He looked either side of him on the pier, but no-pony else was there. He looked back at the water, when a gust of wind blew through the reeds to his left.

"_Well done Blaze."_

He could have sworn he heard Minerod speak. Maybe he did. Blaze would never know. But right there, right then, he could finally say goodbye to his adoptive father and first love.

"Goodbye, Minerod." He looked at the unicorn's reflection. "Goodbye, Hun." he said, using her old name for him. He let a tear roll of his muzzle and drop into the water, causing a ripple that made the reflections fade, both of them smiling.

He stood up and put the guitar on his back, making his way back to town, at peace with his past and looking forward to a future with Fluttershy.

The End

***Sniff* isn't that sweet. Not the most original ending, but one that suited it completely. How did you all like it? Remember to vote on my profile on which type of story you want next, Human in Equestria, or continuous adventure with 6 OC ponies. It was a pleasure writing for you guys *takes a bow***


End file.
